


Maybe We're Meant To Be

by wontonto



Series: KuroBas March Madness [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, and i love them so much, and kasamatsu may or may not know at this point in their relationship lmao, imayoshi one hundred percent has an arm kink, these two are disgsutingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Imayoshi doesn't appreciate the way Kasamatsu gets treated after their game against Jabberwock and needs to let his boyfriend know really how special he is.
Relationships: Imayoshi Shouichi/Kasamatsu Yukio
Series: KuroBas March Madness [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188413
Kudos: 6





	Maybe We're Meant To Be

Feeling the crushing defeat, Kasamatsu tried to regain his breath. He knew that Imayoshi was the captain and should be the one to shake hands with Nash, but he couldn’t stop himself from acting on instinct. And it was kind of like they were co-captains anyway, and the other three were okay with that. It didn’t stop the two of them from making googly eyes at each other, but nothing could stop that. 

“Good game,” he said, holding out his hand. It hadn’t been a good game, not really, it was just what one said after a game. 

But what Nash said afterwards was uncalled for, and it made him see red. He made a mockery of the basketball they played, the effort they put into the game they loved. 

When Nash spat on his hand, he wasn’t sure how to respond to that and just froze. He could feel Imayoshi’s anger from behind him, burning hot, and his boyfriend probably would've punched Nash in the face if they weren’t on the court in front of so many people. 

Kagetora came and diffused the situation, but that didn’t ease the anger Kasamatsu knew Imayoshi was feeling. He turned around and looked at his boyfriend, who was glaring daggers into Nash’s back. 

“Hey,” he said softly, patting Imayoshi on the shoulder as he walked past. “It’s okay, let it go.” 

“It’s _not_ okay, though,” Imayoshi seethed, tension running high through his body. 

“They’ll get them back in a week, you know. Our golden boys,” Kasamatsu smirked. “All of them.” 

At that, Imayoshi relaxed a little bit. “I guess you’re right,” he nodded. 

The two of them said their goodbyes to their teammates and walked home together, to the apartment they shared. Their hands lightly brushed against each other as they walked, Kasamatsu eventually just grabbing Imayoshi’s hand. 

“Well... it was a shitty game, wasn’t it?” Imayoshi muttered, squeezing Kasamatsu’s hand. “I can’t believe he had the gall to do that, I just...” 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kasamatsu tried to soothe his boyfriend. “I’m okay, right? It’s not like he punched me or something.” 

“He could’ve, though, and then what would you have done? Hmm?” 

Kasamatsu sighed. “I’m sure you would’ve been right there to punch him back, even though I don’t think that’s the best way to go about something like that. He’s a dick, and I doubt anything’s going to change that. We just have to hope for the best for their game next week.” 

“I guess so, but still...” 

Imayoshi was absolutely _livid_ and even though they’d been dating for quite a short amount of time, Kasamatsu knew what would calm him down. 

“You know what we should do when we get home?” 

“What?” Imayoshi raised an eyebrow. 

“Take a bath together.” 

“Oh? You’re usually not so forward, _Yukio,”_ Imayoshi purred his name and it sent shivers down Kasamatsu’s spine in the best way possible. 

“You know what I mean, don’t make it dirty, you perv,” Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, gently shoving Imayoshi’s shoulder with his own. 

Imayoshi chuckled, squeezing Kasamatsu’s hand and walking a little bit faster. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes; he really had his boyfriend wrapped around his little finger. 

As soon as they got into their apartment, Imayoshi was stripping off his uniform. “Jeez, a little eager, are we?” Kasamatsu snorted. 

“You’re the one who suggested it, Yukio, don’t get all shy on me now,” Imayoshi smirked over his shoulder. 

“At least put your sweaty uniform in the laundry basket instead of just throwing it somewhere,” Kasamatsu shook his head. “I don’t want it to smell like dirty clothes in our place.” 

“Fine, fine,” Imayoshi sighed, and Kasamatsu hoped that he threw his jersey into the laundry basket they had in the bathroom. 

“Do you want something to eat first?” Kasamatsu asked, heading for the kitchen. 

“Only you, baby!” Imayoshi yelled over the running water. 

Kasamatsu snorted. His boyfriend could be such a goofball sometimes, and he loved that he was the only one who got to see that side of him. Most of the members of the Touou basketball team had been intimidated by Imayoshi, Kasamatsu knew, but really he was just a little guarded. 

Or... more than a _little_ guarded. It had taken a long time of playing basketball together for the two of them to trust each other, and when they did, they worked together like a well-oiled machine. Perhaps it was the fact that they’d both been captains on well-known teams that had made it to the nationals their last year, or maybe they just found someone that they finally _clicked_ with. In any case, neither of them really knew what it was, but they were glad that they’d found each other. 

“Bath’s ready when you are, Yukio!” Imayoshi called. 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute!” Kasamatsu told him, filling up a cup with water. He hadn’t really been this exhausted after a game since... Maybe the game against Seirin his last year of high school? 

He shook his head, not wanting to think about that. He was a little bit bitter that the only really important game they’d been able to win in the Winter Cup his last year was the one against Fukuda Sogo, and it had cost Kise dearly. 

“Whatever,” he mumbled to himself, making his way to the bathroom. 

He saw Imayoshi in the shower, the water dripping down his sculpted body and it made his mouth go dry. He really had this man all to himself, and it made him feel things that he never had before. 

Imayoshi turned and squinted his eyes. “I hope that’s you, Yukio, and not some serial killer who’s here to kill me while I'm showering,” he smirked. 

“You dork,” Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s me. Make room so I can shower off too.” He stripped off his sweaty uniform and tossed it over in the direction of the laundry basket, unsure if it made it in or not. Either way, he didn’t really care. He just wanted to be close to his boyfriend after a long day. 

He stood under the stream of water with Imayoshi, finally able to hug him and feel his arms wrap around him. He nuzzled against Imayoshi’s bare shoulder, having to lean down. 

“Do you know how mad that made me?” Imayoshi said softly, running his hands over Kasamatsu’s back. 

“Hmm?” 

“When that Nash Gold treated you like shit. I wanted to punch him and show him that’s no way to treat my boyfriend.” 

“Yeah, I kinda got that. You were sending out crazy vibes that I’m surprised he didn’t react.” 

“Hmm, I hope he got the message, though. No one messes with my boyfriend and gets away with it.” 

“I’m sure he did,” Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, pulling back to look Imayoshi in the eyes. “I know how protective you get over me, but really I could’ve handled it myself.” 

Imayoshi grabbed Kasamatsu’s hand, the one Nash had spit on, and glared at it. “The way you just stood there while he said those things to you says otherwise. You need to be more assertive, Yukio.” 

“Oh?” Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow. “You don’t usually complain about that when we’re together.” 

Before Imayoshi could react, Kasamatsu had shoved him against the wall, his hands on his hips and a challenge in his eyes. Imayoshi opened his mouth to respond but Kasamatsu had crushed their lips together before he could form any words. 

He let out a content sigh and ran his hands over Kasamatsu’s arms, squeezing his biceps. He’d always loved watching Kasamatsu play basketball because of the way his arms would flex and stretch when he dribbled the ball; when he went to block someone from passing him. 

Kasamatsu drew back and smirked, relishing in the way he made Imayoshi breathless with just a single kiss. “Mmhmm, that’s what I thought. Now are we actually going to clean off? Because I for one am actually very tired after such an exhausting game.” 

Imayoshi gathered himself again and smiled. “I suppose I could wash your hair for you if you like, and maybe wash you all over.” 

“Yeah, yeah, and I'll do the same,” Kasamatsu rolled his eyes fondly. 

Once they’d gotten each other all washed off, they moved to the bath that was waiting, Imayoshi slipping in first. The first time they’d taken a bath together, Kasamatsu had been so embarrassed but as time went on and it became a regular thing for them, he’d become more and more relaxed. 

Imayoshi loved how relaxed Kasamatsu had become with him, especially when they were in the bath together. Kasamatsu had always shouldered his responsibilities so seriously and he was so tense whenever he was around other people. But around Imayoshi, he was able to let his guard down. Whenever he slumped against Imayoshi’s chest in the bath, it made him melt; he felt so trusted and loved. 

He ran his hands over Kasamatu’s arms, admiring the way the muscles twitched under his fingers at the ticklish feeling of the soft touch. They just sat soaking in the bath, silently enjoying each other’s presence until Kasamatsu took one of Imayoshi’s hands in his. 

He held out their arms, looking at their interlocked fingers. “Do you really think the guys will be okay against Jabberwock?” he asked quietly. 

“What do you mean? Of course they’ll be okay,” Imayoshi snorted. “They’re the Generation of Miracles. No one’s stood a chance against them before, though I’d be surprised of Jabberwock didn’t give them a hard time. But they’ll be fine.” 

“You have such confidence in them,” Kasamatsu snorted. “How can you be so sure?” 

“They have Aomine on their team, of course they’ll be fine. And I’m sure Kise will reach new heights in their game too. Trust me, I’m sure they’ll win and it’ll all be okay.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Kasamatsu’s head and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I’m surprised you’re still worried about Kise when I’m right here, though.” 

“Shut up, I’m just worried about him as my underclassman, you know that,” Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. 

“Mm, are you _sure_ though? Cause I know how much Kise meant to you and –” 

He was cut off when Kasamatsu slapped a hand over his mouth, a serious look in his eyes. “Look, I’m _sorry_ that you were the one I complained to about my unrequited crush on Kise, okay? I’m sorry if that makes you feel insecure in our relationship now, but I need you to know that I don’t have feelings for him anymore, okay? I care about him as my old underclassman and teammate, but that’s it. I have you now and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Got it?” 

Imayoshi was a bit stunned at the seriousness in Kasamatsu’s voice, but his heart was warmed by the declaration. He kissed Kasamatsu’s palm and gently pulled it off his face. “Okay, I get it,” he said softly. “Sorry I brought that up again.” 

“Just... don’t do it again, okay? You’re my boyfriend. Not that flashy, tacky nerd.” 

Kasamatsu settled back against him and Imayoshi sighed, kissing Kasamatsu’s neck. “We should probably get out of the bath soon, I’m getting pruney.” 

“But what if I think pruney skin’s sexy,” Kasamatsu snorted, kissing Imayoshi’s fingertips. 

“Well then you’re in for a ride tonight, baby,” Imayoshi chuckled with him. 

They got out of the bathtub and toweled themselves off before going to their bedroom to flop down next to each other. One thing about Kasamatsu’s sleepwear that Imayoshi adored was that it was always a tanktop. And he got those arms to wrap around him every night, and he couldn’t be happier about that. 

Kasamatsu stretched before climbing into bed, giving Imayoshi a nice view of his arms and back muscles. He wanted to _bite_ them and he wondered if maybe he told Kasamatsu about how much he liked his arms... maybe he would let him do that someday. 

But not today. 

He was too tired, and he just wanted to fall asleep with those nice arms wrapped all the way around him. And thankfully that’s what Kasamatsu did when he climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around Imayoshi’s waist and pulled him against him. Spooning like this was the best, and Imayoshi loved it every time. 

“G’night, Shoichi,” Kasamatsu said quietly, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. 

“Night, Yukio,” Imayoshi whispered back, running his hand over Kasamatu’s arm down to his hand to interlace their fingers. He liked Kasamatsu’s hands, too; the fact that they could hold him so roughly to leave bruises sometimes, but other times they were so gentle and soft it could make him cry. 

He wouldn’t change anything about their relationship, even if people did think that their personalities didn’t fit together.

**Author's Note:**

> i got this written in like two hours, so um take that as you will lmao. i just really love these two and they're so freaking sappy. ~~i almost didn't write something for today bc i'm tired and didn't have anything finished but then me and Sky started talking about imayoshi's obsession with kasamatsu's arms and well...... this happened lmao~~


End file.
